


Baklava

by AtrumCorvus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrumCorvus/pseuds/AtrumCorvus
Summary: Inspired by the balaclava / baklava debate during RT podcast 470.The Vagabond orders Jeremy to bring a baklava and Jeremy panics.





	Baklava

“and don’t forget to bring a baklava.” And with that said, the person on the other side hang up.

Jeremy eyed the phone in his hand in annoyance. Normally either Kingpin or Beardo would call or message him new orders, but this time he had been called by the Vagabond. The call had been short and to the point with no possibility to put a word in. 

Jeremy had only been with the crew for two months and they were still on code name basis. As far as they knew he was Rimmy Tim and as far as he knew, they were Kingpin, Beardo and Vagabond. The Golden Boy had successfully revealed both his own name and Mogar’s during the short time they worked together. 

His trial period would last another month before he would either join the crew for real or … well Jeremy wasn’t sure what the other option was. According to Kingpin he would be allowed to stay in Los Santos and do what he wished as long as he didn’t bother the crew. Vagabond’s face or rather his eyes, had told a different story. Jeremy wasn’t quite sure whether he was coming out of this alive either way. 

Vagabond did not take kindly in Rimmy Tim taking the place of Brownman and didn’t hesitate to show it. Jeremy wouldn’t be surprised if he would have a nightmare featuring the skull mask and the cold blue eyes behind it. 

Well, that was enough musing for today. He had to prepare for this evening. Vagabond had informed him that they would rob a few stores that evening and Jeremy had to prepare. He wanted to clean his weapons and he had to dig out his balaclava from somewhere in the closet.

Wait. Balaclava? Hadn’t Vagabond mentioned a baklava? Was it a test or a mistake? 

Jeremy couldn’t fathom the Vagabond making a mistake like that. But why would he bring a baklava to some robberies? Was it an inside joke from the crew? A test to see whether he would follow their orders no matter how weird? Or perhaps a test to see whether he could think for himself and realize he obviously needed a balaclava and not a baklava.

Which one should he bring? He didn’t even have baklava. Did he have to make it himself or was store-bought acceptable? The Vagabond had been speaking about a baklava, but surely if they wanted to eat it they would need more? Perhaps he needed one tray of baklava? But that would mean he needed to make it himself right? 

How did one even make baklava? 

One google search later, Jeremy had a list of ingredients he needed. He had decided to bake the baklava himself and bring a balaclava just to be sure.

One shopping trip later, Jeremy was ready to bake. Sort of. 

Baklava apparently came with a variety of layers and types of nuts. He had bought both walnuts and pistachios since he didn’t know what the crew preferred. Did any of them have a nut allergy? What if he accidentally killed one of the crew members? How many layers was he supposed to make and in what shape should he cut it? 

In the end, Jeremy ended up with two trays of baklava. One with only a bottom and top layer of pastry cut into rectangles and filled with pistachios. The other tray had six layers with walnuts as the filling and cut in diamond shapes. After baking, he poured syrup over the cooked baklava’s.  
While the baklava’s were cooling down, Jeremy searched for his balaclava. He found not one but two balaclava’s which started the next internal discussion. The plain black one or the purple orange one? There wasn’t much time to decide, so Jeremy took both with him. After he saw what the other crew members would wear he would decide which one to wear. If he even needed one.

After garnishing the baklava’s with ground nuts, Jeremy decided it was time to leave. The ride to the penthouse seemed longer than usual, but that was probably because he was abiding the traffic laws for once. 

Jeremy parked his car in the garage and took the elevator to the top floor. Gavin opened the door for him having probably seen him coming through the security camera’s. 

“What do you need two bags for? Are you having a sleepover?” Gavin enquired to the two bags he was holding. Jeremy had a duffel bag with his guns and ammo over one shoulder and was holding a smaller bag with the baked goods in the other. 

Gavin lead him towards the living room where everyone was either seated or standing around. Jeremy lowered the duffel bag onto the floor. 

“Well the duffelbag has my guns and ammo and shit and in the other bag I have the baklava Vagabond told me to bring.” There was a second of total silence before Kingpin started laughing, soon followed by Jack, Gavin and Michael. 

“That is the best flub ever, Ryan!” Gavin yelled. 

“I can’t believe you mixed up baklava and balaclava. No wait, I absolutely can!” Michael wheezed.

“He is the one who actually brought the bala… baka…baklava!” The Vagabond, no Ryan, yelled back.

This spurred on another round of laughter. Kingpin was holding his stomach and had tears running down his face. Beardo wasn’t much better off and had moved towards Jeremy. 

“Did you… Did you make them yourself?” Beardo asked while peering inside the bag Jeremy was still holding. The other crew members were quiet while awaiting his answer.

“Vagabond told me to bring a baklava, but I didn’t want to bring a single one, so I assumed he meant a tray, which meant I had to bake it myself. But I didn’t know which type of nut to use, so I made both walnut and pistachios.” Jeremy said to defend himself. “But I also brought a balaclava.”

This set the crew of again and Jeremy could feel his cheeks and ears warm up.

Vagabond strode towards him and also looked inside the bag. “You actually made baklava because of my flub. You didn’t even buy them but made them yourself. Even making more because you didn’t know what we liked. That’s…That’s really nice actually. I.. I would love to taste them if you wouldn’t mind.”

Jeremy shrugged while ignoring how his face heated up even more. “That’s what I made them for.” 

“Food!” Gavin yelled before jumping on the couch beside Michael. 

Beardo sat down on a chair and Vagabond and Jeremy both sat down on the couch. Jeremy sat both trays on the table and watch with a smile as each crew member grabbed a baklava. 

Vagabond turned towards him. “Gavin told you already, but my name is Ryan.” And with that Vagabond removed his mask the reveal another skull, this time made out of paint. 

Jeremy snorted. “I’m Jeremy.” 

“Wot!? That’s not even close to Tim?” Gavin squawked in surprise. 

Geoff and Jack also reintroduced themselves. And somehow the planned day of robberies ended up with food and videogames. 

A month later there would be an actual party to welcome Jeremy to the crew, but that was only to make it official.


End file.
